


The Stars That Were Never In The Sky

by hopennhesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: Michael is worried why Gabriel is missing most of his time in heaven.





	

It happened.

_ “I’m scared father. Every time this occurs.”  _

He again disappeared with no trace

_ "What if one day he doesn't come back? He disappears completely and…” _

None of the angels thought of a place where he could be. It happened way too many times, so many times that the angels gave up searching because he would always be back. 

_ “But maybe I am overreacting.”  _

Michaels words were heard, spouting words of worry. 

_ "Every time he comes back, he always has a smile on his face.” _

But far away from any angel. 

_ “Filled with pure joy and happiness.” _

In a place of complete serenity. 

_ “A genuine one.”  _

Beautiful flowers aligned and placed like the stars in the sky. 

_ "And I’m happy to see him like that.”  _

Small hands wrapped around fragile knees bent to the chest. 

_ “Happy that he doesn't yet know his future..." _

Golden hair as soft as silk that shined brighter than the purest soul. 

_ "I will let him be.”  _

And a look of pure joy. Eyes filled with such curiosity and amazement. 

_ "For that place must make him see thousands of stars in the sky.”  _

A childish smile gracing its soft and pale face. 

_ “For there is no such joy, as it is looking at the beautiful unknown.”  _

Gabriel sat in that room for hours. Not thinking nor looking at the beautiful skies of heaven. Looking at the flowers sometimes made him smile. But his gaze and attention was always on the same thing. 

Billions and billions of living beings. Everyone with a different story, a different path, faith. To him, it was like a book with no end, never knowing what the next chapter might bring.

Every angel said to him that they were flawed. That they were filled with pure evil and hatred. They were all saying the same thing. 

But, even though Gabriel was just a mere child, he saw the beauty in them. Every mistake, every flaw they had, was just a part of them. 

Gabriel knew his path, knew that every choice for him was to be made by God. He knew that when he was old enough, he wouldn’t have a say in things. That Gods orders were to be followed… 

But he can dream for now. Dream of being like them. Dream of feeling what they feel and tasting the pure anonymity of the things they contain. Wishing that he was to make his own choices. To have a conscious and to make mistakes that he would learn from… 

Humans are flawed, and make mistakes, but didn’t God make them like that for a reason? 

Gabriel liked to think, that every human was a star. A star that never came close to the moon, but had the same beauty as the millions of stars that were in the sky, burning so bright like the purest of souls... 

But he can just wish… 

_ Wish to be a star that never graced the darkened sky… _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It is like 2:30 in the morning and when this idea came to me I had to write it down. I do not write professionally and english is not my main speaking language, but I wrote this as best as I could. Gabriel is one of my favorite characters and I really liked the idea of him as a child, in his spare time, looking at humanity and thinking what if it was him down there and that idea really makes me smile.


End file.
